


Plot unser

by Jassanja



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plot unser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004

Plot unser,  
Der Du bist in Canon,  
Geheiligt werde Dein Pairing,  
Dein WIP komme,  
Dein Smut geschehe,  
Wie in den Maillisten  
So auch auf FF.net

Unser täglich Drabble gib uns heute,  
Und vergib uns unsere Plotbunnies,  
Wie auch wir  
Vergeben unser'n Betas,  
Und führe uns nicht in denial  
Sondern erlöse uns von Mary-Sue,  
Denn Dein ist der Blowjob  
Und die ein-zwei-drei-Finger Technik und die H/C Szene  
In Ewigkeit.  
Erbarmen


End file.
